Bleach X
by Kasai no Kuresento
Summary: 200 years after Bleach ends: Sage moves in to Karakura town, some small town off in another country. Who is this "Uncle Ichigo"?   All will be revealed in time...  Rated M for blood, excessive cussing, and lemon in later chapters  Changed name from GoArmy
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: CUSSING AND IMPLIED CONTENT**

**Author s Note:** I know these names are familiar. This story takes place about 200 or so years after BLEACH. Story is still based in Karakura town. Sorry for misspellings and any improper facts about Japanese Law, since I don t live in Japan. **PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT TYPOS, Because I'm cheap and use Notepad**

**DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH! I MAKE NO MONEY BY WRITING THIS, ETC. **

The Parent meeting was coming to as close as the young dark-haired boy began to run out of his limited patience. Why does mom have to be part of the PAT? thought Sage as he brushed his shaggy dark hair away from his face. Sage sat in an uncomfortable plastic school chair while the Parents Assisting Teachers association meeting came to a close. Then it happened. Sage s mother grew pale, started gasping for breath. All the other parents stopped and tried to help her, but they were too late. A bloodcurdling scream tore through the night as Sage s mother was consumed by flames. Sage woke screaming. He shook of the last remnants of the nightmare and wished it were only a dream

After laying in his bed trying (and failing) to sleep, he rolled out of bed at the end of his first summer in Karakura town and got ready for school. After a brief shower and a vain attempt at brushing his unruly white hair, he thought back to the moment when he nearly had a heart attack as he woke up one day with seemingly bleached white hair. Sage grinned as he threw his backpack over his shoulder to head down for breakfast and was nearly killed by his uncle s oddly familiar trap set just outside the door. _Why does he always try to beat me to a pulp every morning?_ Thought Sage as he let out a slightly dejected sigh. Deciding to skip breakfast, Sage grinned as he set a large bucket of ice water no top of his uncle s door along with a video camera to capture it all. Snickering, Sage quietly closed the door and looked down the street at Kurosaki clinic. _Why is everything named after some Kurosaki guy?_ Absorbed in his thoughts, Sage failed to notice the shadow following him to school...

_ So this is a Japanese school_, thought sage as he walked into Kurosaki High School, _I wonder if I will know anyone..._ He took out his class schedule and looked for his home room, 1-A. "Sage?" Sage turned around, shocked to hear _her_ voice. "May?" Sage wanted to cuss. If he had hoped to avoid any kind of dating before those hopes were shattered by the appearance of his ex-girlfriend. _God, she was annoyingly smart, way too serious &... totally hot?_ Thought Sage as he turned around and saw May for the first time in 3 years. She had grown up in more ways than one. She was still shorter than Sage but only just, and based on her extremely muscular build she still participated in Karate. That s not to say her figure was at all bad. Sage blushed and looked away when he realized May was staring at him too. "So um what class are you in?" As she spoke, her face began to look more and more like the roses that bloom in the month she was named after.

"1-A" Sage spoke confidently, but his thoughts were wildly conflicted. _Please be in my class... wait no... yes... no... DAMN IT! I can t make up my mind!_  
>May's laugh brought Sage back to reality. Then he realized he was staring again.<p>

"Me Too! giggled May. _Oh Dear God What have I gotten myself into now?_ Sage abruptly stopped, causing May to crash into him. Sage nearly kicked himself when he thought about how good her chest on his back felt. Hoping to avoid any more awkward moments, Sage entered the room to see a large group of guys in a corner. Behind him May groaned as she moved passed Sage to see the guys. As soon as the pair walked in, the room went silent.

A voice spoke up "what s with the hair, dumbass?" the crowd immediately moved away from the unusually tall boy with strawberry blond hair. He was wearing a school uniform and shades but he still looked familiar. "I said what s with the hair?" The boy stalked toward him, appearing deadly just by walking.

"Nothing, this is how my hair is." Sage didn t stutter or even look away. Standing his ground, Sage turned slightly so he could be ready for any attack. However, instead of attacking the boy stopped, removing his shades he showed Sage his eyes. Where the white of his eyes should be there was only the black of night. His irises were a golden yellow, and if Sage hadn t known better he would have said they were glowing. He saw hate in the other boys eyes and saw shock on his new classmates faces. He had carefully hid his emotion the moment the boy started walking, as such his shock didn t register on his face.

"What is your name Dumbass? Cause I m Jak Ikasoruk and it ll be my pleasure to beat you to a pulp after school today." Sage smiled viciously at Jak s soulless eyes. He could hear May gasp, but couldn t tell why. He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out an old glove. On the back of the glove, there was an oddly geometrical skull covered in similar blue and black flames. The formerly white glove was now a deep shade of gray after repeated use. After donning the glove, Sage stood in a classic street fighting stance, hands up only slightly showing off the glove on his right fist. Then Sage noticed that jack had gone wide- eyed at the sight of the glove. Sage stepped forward to punch, but May got in his way by shoving herself in front of him. A warning glare from her was as good as an actual kick from Chuck Norris to stop a fight, even before a fight could begin. Sage then noticed that a teacher was coming down the hall towards their classroom. "Your dead dumbass," Jak hissed into his ear as he continued to his seat at the front of the room.  
><em>Great, only the first day and I already have an enemy,<em> Thought Sage wryly. Sage quickly found a seat in the back of the room. Unfortunately, May sat next to him. Why is she following me? My life is so messed up right now; I don t even want to THINK about girls Sage s frustration seemed to emanate from him in waves, considering that No one but May sat within 2 desks of him. May suddenly snapped a photo of sage with her phone, which distracted him from his brooding long enough for Sage to hear his name during roll call.

"Sage Schiffer?" the room temperature driopped ten degrees at the sound of the name.

"Here."

================================END OF CHAPTER================================

**This is My first fan fiction! Yay me... anyways please tell me about any typos or suggestions. Next chapter may or may not be posted depending on what people tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Slightly boring Author s Note: I know these names are familiar. This story takes place about 200 or so years after BLEACH. Story is still based in Karakura town. Sorry for misspellings and any improper facts about Japanese Law, since I don t live in Japan DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH! I MAKE NO MONEY BY WRITING THIS, ETC. _  
>Sage usually didn t mind long boring classes, but today he was in agony after what seemed to be eons of introductions, long-winded speeches, and meaningless pre-knowledge tests. Sage was itching for a fight. After leaving the front gate, he regained focus, but only so he could beat Jak Ikasoruk to a pulp. Much to Sage s regret, May turned out to live to doors down from him. Sage didn t want her to see the part of him that enjoyed fighting and violence. Oddly, Jak never showed his face, but Sage still got the feeling he was being followed. Before Sage could drop off May at her house, she shocked him. Your eyes are still a cute shade of green, did you know that? she giggled as Sage blushed but she nearly collapsed when Sage put an arm around her shoulder. Unfortunately, mays house was only a few seconds way. Sage waved good bye at the gate and watched as she walked in, her hips swaying. Shaking himself, Sage continued home Sage took the back alley home. Along the way, he hid in a gap between pillars and waited for the person following him to catch up. A weird cosplayer (at least that s what Sage thought they were called) in a white Japanese robe and bone looking partial samurai helm on his head passed him, but no one he knew showed up. Continuing home, Sage walked into his kitchen To find his uncle and that strange cosplayer at the table.<br>Frozen in shock, Sage dropped his school bag with a loud thump. His uncle looked up and smiled at Sage, pretending that a strange man wasn t in the house. You want Dinner? asked sage s uncle, who was still wearing his doctor s coat, was tall. His quick fingers allowed him to do his work with surgical precision. His hair was as a decidedly odd strawberry blond. Sage s uncle told Sage to call him Ichigo, even though they looked nothing alike. Sage honestly doubted they were related. Who s he? said Sage as he took some pizza from the box on the counter. Grabbing a plate, Sage sat across from this stranger. Sage looked at him carefully. Disregarding the odd bone headpiece, Sage schooled his emotions and studied the man s other features. He was pale skinned & had green tear mark tattoos on his face. What shocked Sage behind his carefully schooled expression was that the man had a HOLE in his chest! Then Sage looked the man in the eye. The eyes were Pale green. Just like his.  
>Sage, this may come as a shock but this is your long dead, many-greats grandfather. Sage looked at Ichigo. His face was serious. He wasn t joking or kidding or lying to him, Ichigo was telling the honest to goodness truth.<br>Does this mean I can see the dead or something? Sage asked quietly. Memories flashed through his head. The night his mother died a man in a black Kamino attacked a masked creature of nightmare. The creature launched fireballs to ward off the man. Two years later, a crowd of people were wearing chains on their chests, but no one seemed to see them. There were other times, but Ichigo nodded in response to Sage s question. Sage wanted to just leave and say he knew it all along, but couldn t, because the man addressed him.  
>I am Ulqiorra Schiffer, your ancestor, el cuarta Espada, underling of the Great Ichigo Kurosaki. Sage s eyes snapped to Ichigo, who was glaring at Ulqiorra. So Ichigo s not really related to me not surprising but good to know. Sage s thoughts didn t show on his face, but sage was full of questions. He decided to hold off for the time being, seeing Ichigo enraged would be a laugh, but not if the rage was directed at him. Sage there s someone I want you to meet. His name is Kiske Urahara; he runs a local candy store. Sage could feel the undeniable rage emanating off of Ulquiorra at the sound of this Kiske Urahara . Apparently they had a long history.<br>When? Sage was in shock, and he knew it. He nonchalantly took a bite of pizza and tried to act relatively normal. The events of the day were piling up and Sage needed a minute to think. He glanced at Ichigo, who was grinning ear to ear, and asked does the name Ikasoruk mean anything to you? the grin was replaced by a knowing scowl. How do you know that name? Ichigo asked darkly. Sage knew he had crossed the hypothetical line. Sage s mind worked in overdrive trying to connect Jak to Ichigo There s a jackass at school. That s his name. Sage s mind was still reeling to connect the dots. Ulquiorra had left while Ichigo s attention was on Sage, who thought that was a genius move on his ancestor s part. Ichigo suddenly stormed out the door, leaving Sage to entertain his own thoughts for a while. Realizing he was off the hook, Sage quickly devoured the now cold pizza and ran up to his room, which thankfully was easy to lock from the inside. Plugging in his cell phone, Sage threw off his shirt and stretched out on his bed. The bed was situated across the room from a small patio, barely big enough to stand on. Still the view was nice and it was warm, despite the incessant winds. Sage saw Ichigo storm off towards the edge of town, which wasn t in itself wasn t unusual since any time was remotely angered he would head out. What caught Sage s eye was May, who was walking up the street towards his house. Sage couldn t tear his eyes away from the beautifully shaped teen as she walked right up to his virtually empty house, and rang the doorbell.  
>================================END OF CHAPTER================================ <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Slightly boring, Some Cussing, & Some implications **

**Author s Note: I know these names are familiar. This story takes place about 200 or so years after BLEACH. Story is still based in Karakura town. Sorry for misspellings and any improper facts about Japanese Law, since I don t live in Japan**

** DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH! I MAKE NO MONEY BY WRITING THIS, ETC. **

_Shit_, thought Sage, _Why the Fuck is she here? As if my life wasn t weird enough without her screwing with my head, as pleasant as that can be..._ _SHIT! There I go again. Why can't I focus when I think about her?_ Sage's thoughts were running like a V8 engine by the time he got down the stairs. Wondering why she was here, He forgot that he had taken off his shirt to change into something other than his school uniform. So naturally, she nearly fainted at the sight of his chiseled body. May's staring got Sage s attention, and he looked down and realized he didn't have his shirt on. An awkward silence stretched on for a while before May asked to come in. Stepping out of her way, Sage began a conversation with the absolutely lamest opening statement ever: "So What's up?"

"I just... umm... wanted to catch up." As she spoke she tucked a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear to show off a set of earrings Sage never thought he would see again. They had lost the sparkle they once had, but the small gold rings that pierced her ears had been a gift from him on Valentine's Day 3 years ago. He was sure she had lost them the day they broke up. After all, she had pulled them out of her ears and thrown them at that police officer s face...  
>As if reading his mind, May suddenly began telling him her story from the moment he had left till today, or at least the major bits of it:<br>"When you were taken away, it felt as if my soul were being torn apart. The officer didn t care that they were trying to rape me. He just took you away. My life seemed dull afterwards. I cried. Me. I broke three bones and never shed a tear but I apparently I couldn t stand the thought of living without you. I was forced to move to South America, then here. I threw myself into my studies, carefully forming the evil, nerdy, hot chick act that seemed to become me. The girl I had become showed no emotions, never went to parties, never dated, was top of her class, and would dis any guy who tried to ask her out. My dark skin made me a target for bullies. They never tried more than once. I put quite a few of them in the hospital. I barely ever slept. Dreams brought memories..." I She stopped talking as Sage lifted her chin with a finger. Unbeknownst to her she had begun crying again. Wiping the tears away with his thumb, he brought her lips to his. Sage couldn t stand the sad story anymore. It was too close to his own for comfort. She hadn't made her feelings for him seem past tense so when he had kissed her he had prayed to god she wouldn't try to kill him. Breaking off the kiss, Sage backed up to allow May room to breathe. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself into his arms. He reveled in the feel of her pressed against him; it was even better when she got up onto her tip toes and kissed HIM, which seemed to melt her bones because she was leaning on him more than she was standing herself. The kisses seemed so long, yet were shorter than seconds. They stood there kissing each other for what Sage hoped was hours. But alas, Sage's luck wouldn t hold because in the middle of the tenth (or was it the eleventh? Sage would later ponder) Ichigo's Wife just HAD to walk in...

==========================================================END OF CHAPTER==========================================================

**A/N:** Again, please review. I do read my reviews, and any tips or suggestions would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Violence, CUSSING, AND IMPLIED CONTENT

Author's Note: I know these names are familiar. This story takes place about 200 or so years after _BLEACH_. Story is still based in Karakura town. Sorry for misspellings and any improper facts about Japanese Law, since I don't live in Japan.

DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH! I MAKE NO MONEY BY WRITING THIS, ETC.

Her raven hair glinted and shined in the dim light of the kitchen. Sage immediately gulped. His aunt honestly scared him. As a martial artist, his aunt was unstoppable. But, of course, she was easily embarrassed by anything romantic. Scattering her groceries everywhere, she collapsed to the floor, unconscious, shocking the teens out of their blissful euphoria. Looking at Tatsuki, Sage knew it was only a matter of time before he was screwed so he did the thing any rational male teenager would do:

"May, will you go out with me?" May shot him a glance that seemed to say 'are you stupid?' and nodded yes. Kissing her one more time, Sage mentally hi-fived himself and moved Tatsuki to the couch in the other room. Remembering he had no shirt on, Sage grabbed one of his black hoodies and threw it on. Hearing a disapproving moan from May made Sage grin cheekily at her. Pouting, May gathered Tatsuki's groceries and put them on the counter. Sage returned to the kitchen to find nothing to help May with, looking out the window, Sage jumped in shock at the moon about half way up the sky. "May… do you live with someone?" Sitting across from him, May shook her head in a slightly dejected no.

"I inherited that house from my grandmother, Yoruichi Shinouin… why?" Sage pointed to the moon behind her. Gasping in shock, my whipped her cell phone from the pocket of her skinny jeans. Groaning, and cussing under her breath (or so Sage thought), May got up as if to leave, but Sage reached out and Grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? Thought you didn't live with anyone." Smirking, Sage pulled her in for another kiss. Sighing dejectedly, May shook her head with a smile on her face. "The thing about having a three story house is that there's always room for guests." Sage was right, the three story building had plenty of rooms, the first floor was the kitchen/living area, the second floor was all bedrooms, and the third was a rentable apartment.

A currently UNUSED apartment.

Getting up, Sage turned before May could see… anything Important… started boiling water. "Want some vegetable soup?" still with his back to her, Sage didn't see the look of incredulity that crossed May's face. '_He can COOK?'_ May was dumbfounded. Never had Sage offered to cook before. Still in shock, May mumbled out an 'ok'.

"Sage, I need to get some things from my house, be right back." May said over her shoulder as she closed the front door behind her.

Not 5 seconds later, the screaming began.

Dashing out the door, Sage saw may surrounded by a gang of teenage boys. Pinned to the ground, May fought her captors with everything she had; Sage heard a bone snap from the 10 feet away he was. Seeing her there made Sage do the one thing he promised himself he would never do again. Pulling out his necklace, green sparks began to burn around him as he called on the power it possessed. Pure white energy flowed around his body, forming a Martial arts Gi, as well as a pale green coat with 2 long tails and long sleeves. It only connected in the middle of his chest, where the geographic skull symbol from his glove was visible. Stepping out of the shadows, the power rolled and shifted as he stalked towards the gang of teens. One looked up and saw him. Absolute terror filled the nameless gang member's eyes. Screaming and running, the teen left. The remaining gang members looked up to see what caused their friend to flee. After that, there were only 3 members of the gang remaining. The leader was none other than Jak Ikasoruk. His 2 remaining thugs were odd. One was a pale, thin boy with blueish-black hair and rectangular glasses. The other thug was a large muscular teen that looked like he should be an adult. His Hispanic skin was unusual in Japan, so Sage figured he would remember the man if he saw him again. "**Get away from her, Jak…**" Sage's voice decidedly sounded different to him. Unable to tell why, he left his threat hanging in the air. Jak stood. Pulling a pentagon shaped piece of wood from his pocket, Jak slammed his hand against his chest. Sage's confusion only increased when after a flash of light, there were 2 Jaks. One wearing his street clothes, the other a black kimono. (at least that's what Sage thought it was)when the kimono-wearing Jak pulled out a katana, Sage brought out his own weapon. A trident made of green fire, this time emerald, along with the jacket shading to emerald and forming into bat-like wings. Both teens entered a ready position, in a flash it had begun.

Jak dashed forward attempting an overhand slash aimed to split Sage's skull in half. Sage's feet were coated in green sparks as he spun his trident and deflected the slash then quickly tried to gut Jak in the same motion. Jak flashed away quickly, and shouted "Hado number 4! Byakurai!" A burst of white lightning exploded from his fingertips. Sage's eyes widened as he launched himself to the side, but not fast enough as he was still struck in the shoulder and sent sprawling onto a nearby roof. As Sage struggled to his feat, blood seeping from his shoulder, Jak flashed in front of him and whispered, "any last words, dumbass?"Looking out of the corner of his eye, Sage saw the Hispanic skinned boy pull out a cell phone. The pale boy was moving May away from the fight, surprisingly to Sage's house. "I'll take that as a no…" Jak brought his Katana down at a diagonal, but Sage leaned back, receiving a cut across his right eye instead of a split skull. Jak swung again but Sage managed to move out of the way once more, another slash crossed his eye in the other direction, creating a bloody X over his right eye. Sage's wings shortened as his wounds healed at an accelerated rate, his trident reappearing in his hands. Without missing a step, Sage flashed away, green sparks flying from his feet. Jak froze, unable to sense his opponent… right up till the fiery trident pierced his body, causing him to cough up blood. At that moment, a woman with orange hair like Ichigo's turned the corner. Screaming, she ran towards the two boys. Sage flashed from the roof tp the ground, setting the body of his opponent on the ground, trying to give Jak Isakoruk the extra few minutes it would take for an ambulance to arrive. "Sōten Kisshun, I Reject!" the mysterious woman cried as a bubble of orange energy appeared over Jak. Sage didn't notice. He was using his remaining energies to heal the small nicks and cuts on May. With his energies gone his emerald wings dissipated from the stubs they were by the end from lack of energy. Cradling May in his arms, he sat on the porch of his families' house, blood running down the right side of his face.

As dawn broke, May awoke to see Jak sleeping on the sidewalk in front of Sage's house, Nic Ishida sitting next to Jak's mother, Jenifer Ikasoruk, who was looking concernedly over her son. The gentle giant, Chad Yasotora III, was on the phone with an unknown person whispering quietly. Looking to the horizon, she saw a silhouette with spiky hair walking towards the house. Looking up, May realized Sage was holding her.

And he had a scarred X across his face

================================END OF CHAPTER================================

**A/N: Ok, for those of you wondering why I'm not posting on my other story, Hate of Cataclysmic Proportions, It's simple. I'm trying to make it as good as possible, and without a BETA reader, it takes longer. I've had this chapter done for a while so I decided to post it. Also I've been told I forgot to tell the song rights in the other story… I'll fix that… *sigh* so much to do so little time…**

**Anyways… opinions are valued so 2+ positive reviews to continue this**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: *walks in front door* Hey Guys and Gals! I'm back from my school tri- WOOOOOOOW a lot have people have been here…**

**Naruto/Deathwing: Where. The fuck. Where you.**

**Me: uhh…**

**Arthas Menethil: It is No longer relevant Naruto.**

**Frsotmourne/Kakashi: indeed Arthas, Indeed.**

**Varian Wrynn: A better Question that all of us are wondering is when the next chapter is released.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Or when I join the story**

**Sylvanas Windrunner: Or why you made me into a weak, crying, and over-all pansy of a Warrior. *pointed glare at author* **

**Sage Schiffer: Or WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE MY STORY, BLEACH X?!**

**Naruko Namikaze: Or my story, Pain & Darkness?**

**Me: SHUT UP AND I'LL TELL YOU! *deep breath*First of all, I'd like to apologize for leaving with no notice and ignoring some Private messages. As I tried to say at the beginning of this note, I was on an extended school trip to parts of Africa where my data plan doesn't cover, and had no Wi-Fi, so sorry. I'd also like to say that (if he's still willing) I might have found a BETA reader (YAAAY!). Ok, first up on story release dates is Hate of Cataclysmic Proportions!**

**Naruto/Deathwing: About fucking time.**

**Me: Shut up! Now, before I can continue the story, I have to do some research because I know jack about the actual history of Warcraft and its characters (hence at the end of chapter 1 I said it was based off of me WATCHING my cousin play WORLD of Warcraft, so I don't really know anything), so any quick summaries of major characters' personalities/main history would be appreciated. Also, pairing suggestions would be nice. So I estimate a chapter for Thanksgiving week (between November 19 and November 23). So Next on the Agenda, Bleach X!**

**Sage Schiffer: Yes!**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Indeed, my descendant, indeed**

**Me: wait Ulquiorra, how'd you get in here?**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: Kakashi Hatake is giving out keys… for the low price of Wi-Fi**

**Me: what does a Ninja need Wi-Fi for?**

**Sage Schiffer : It's Kakashi, what do think?**

**Me: DAMN YOU KAKASHI! QUIT SELLING MY HOUSE KEYS FOR PORN! *many deep breaths* as I was saying… Bleach X! So chapter 5 was already half way done before I left… Well, I technically finish it, but I decided it needs more, so if that chapter isn't out by the end of the week, expect it also during Thanksgiving week. **

**Naruko Namikaze: My turn now?**

**Me: *sigh* I should be used to interruptions by now, but yes, yes it is. And my final story is Pain and Darkness! So first thing… Naruko I'm sorry but I'm stuck… I can't continue the story until I get a better way to run a 3-man team. The test alone is bugging me because I don't want to use a modified bell test… but I also am struggling with how to alter Naruto to be stronger, without making him, Naruko, Their sensei, or a mysterious person that I won't mention because the character hasn't been introduced yet. On top of not making them gods, I don't want to officially reveal her brother (I'll send you a digital cookie if you can guess who). That seems to be everything for now… WAIT! I just got an Idea… I am going to make an E-Mail just to respond to you! My wonderful Fan Base! As part of the next update of each Story, I'll post the E-mail. However, there are rules. **

**RULE #1**

**All E-Mails sent to the future Email must have the Initials of the story in the subject example: HCP = Hatred of Cataclysmic Proportions**

**RULE #2**

**The E-Mail's Subject must also include the actual Subject**

**RULE #3**

**If something is inaccurate in my stories, quote a legitimate source in response. A link is good enough citation. If not quoted or link not provided, I'll be forced to assume you're lying, or it's a personal belief not a fact**

**RULE #4**

**No attachments allowed. I will have no viruses.**

**RULE #5**

**NO CAPS LOCK! I won't read your hate-mail.**

**RULE #6**

**PLEASE! Don't pester me to release sooner. I would really love to, but I don't want to reduce the (virtually non-existent) quality of my writing.**

**RULE #7**

**If you have a FanFiction account, you may suggest I read 1 of your stories. Also, if you have an E-Mail (and I know you either in Real life or on Fan Fiction) that you want me to save to my contacts, I will consider your offer.**

**RULE #8**

**THESE RULES ARE NON-NEGOTIABLE.**

**Me: That seems to be it…**

**Sage Schiffer: quite the info note eh Kusai?**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah… shut up…**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Wait! You never ans-**

***Static***


End file.
